


Fuck You In Flower

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crack, Flowers, Fluff and Crack, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi receives a rather interesting demand from a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You In Flower

It was just another Monday morning for Levi. He was at his flower shop, waiting for a customer to come. Even though he doesn’t get many buyers, Levi would never give up his job. 

Working there brought him peace and made him somewhat happy. Ever since he was a child flowers were a thing he liked.

The unique smells and names they had intrigued him more than other things. When he opened up shop – as expected – he wasn’t very well known, but the people that came were always really nice and civil. So that was definitely a good thing.

While not selling many things and the prices being very moderate Levi still made enough money to afford the basic things you would need in life and sometimes even more. 

After waiting a couple more minutes and arranging a few more bouquets he eventually got bored and sat down behind his desk, staring into nothingness and thinking.

‘It doesn’t seem anyone really gives a shit today. I guess I can go out for a tea break.’

Just as he got up and took the wallet out of his jacket the door slammed open and a tall, blonde man came rushing through.

He slammed a twenty dollar bill on the table and –right in Levi’s face – shouted:

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower!?”

“Excuse me?”

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

“I know what you said, but seriously?”

“Yes. Are there any flowers that mean rude things or?”

“Of course, but why the fuck would you need that?”

“Personal reasons.”

“Okay. So, how big do you want it to be?”

“As big as possible, and as much offensive flowers as possible too.”

Levi walked over to the flowers and looked at his choices. He picked up a couple of flowers and brought them over to the man. He considered it very strange that a wealthy looking man would go to his shop - since most of his flowers aren’t really exotic and are mostly very common- but he paid it no mind.

As he walked to the man he reached out his hand, showing the flowers, and started explaining:

“The small pink ones mean stupidity.” He said as he pointed to the geranium flower.

“That white, fluffy one means uselessness.” 

“Those mean hatred and those disappointment.” 

The man looks at the flowers and then says:

“Yes, those describe him perfectly. I’ll take all of them.”

“Describe who?”

“Oh, my friend Nile. You see, today is his wedding and I’m bringing flowers.”

“Why those ones? Are you not friends?”

“We are. But he’s marrying my ex. Those flowers are a sing of my not-so-much-gratitude. Oh, and my names Erwin, you?”

“Wow. Rough. Yeah, I’m Levi.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too. I’m guessing that you want one for twenty dollars?”

“That’s correct.”

“Anything else?”

Levi says as he takes some more flowers and ties them together with a string. He then puts he flowers in some sort of clear foil and wraps a bow around them.

“No, that would be it.”

After finishing the bouquet, he hands it over to Erwin.

“Good luck offending your friend with flowers.”

“Thank you.” Erwin says as he walks to the exit door and opens it with his free hand.

“Bye.”

The door then closes and Erwin is nowhere to be seen. Levi walks up to the door and turns the ‘Open’ sign over. Taking the twenty dollar bill off of the counter, he sets off to the nearest tea shop for his break.

Since the area he working in is relatively nice Levi doesn’t bother closing the door. He then walks out of the store and down the street.

While walking down the street Levi spots Erwin going down the road and towards an expensive looking car.

Noticing him, Levi runs up to him while yelling:

“Stop fucking walking!”

As Erwin turns around Levi’s already in front of him. After panting for a few seconds Levi looks up to him and – very awkwardly – asks:

“Would you mind giving me your number?.”

‘Oh god, I sound like suck a creep. He’s gonna fucking hate me. I messed up.’

“Sure. Do you have some paper?” Erwin says as he takes a pen out of his pocket.

“Just write it on my hand.”

After scribbling the number down onto Levi’s arm, Erwin climbs into the car and puts down the bouquet. He then waves at Levi.

As the car speeds off down the road, Levi takes out him phone and texts his friend.

‘Hey Shitgalsses. I made a friend.’

‘ohhh good for you levi! youre finally being social’

‘Whatever.’

‘where are u now?’

‘I’m going to the tea shop. Oh, and you owe me ten bucks.’

‘fineeeeee’

‘Bye.’

‘see you laterr >-


End file.
